Wolf Loves Dino
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: Ever since the starry night Garurumon secretly loved Greymon. He does not know what to do. Should he tell him? Should he NOT tell him? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my very first fan fiction for this site, so please read and review. Thanks. ;)

Also, this story is not canon to any of the Digimon anime, manga, or movies.

**! WARNING !**

This story contains adult content not suitable for kids under 18/21. It contains sex and bad language. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai, Namco Bandai Games, and any other company who owns the rights to this franchise.

Wolf Loves Dino

Chapter 1: Discovery

'Tis a beautiful morning. The sun is shining bright, the temperature was right, the sky is as blue as the open seas with a handful of big, puffy clouds, the grass is as green as it gets, the trees are bursting with beautiful, green leaves, and the birds are flying and chirping all around.

We see two beasts taking a casual stroll around the big, green forest together: a big, orange, skull helmet wearing dinosaur called "Greymon", and a white, winter-made, blue-stripped wolf called Garurumon. To Greymon, they're the closest of friends! …But Garurumon on the other hand…well…let's start from their childhood.

[ Flashback ]

Ever since they hatched in Primary Village they have been the bestest as friends could get. But when they've digivolved to their Rookie forms, Gabumon felt weird when he was around his friend Agumon, but always shrugged it off. …But when they reached their Champion forms, moved out of Primary Village ready for the bigger world, and Garurumon (in the closed off area of the forest at nighttime, sleeping) had a wet dream where he and Greymon made out then 69'd each others digi-brains out until they both **exploded** in each others mouths, which in turn makes Garurumon explode (of cum) in real life unconsciously…that was a whole different story.

Garurumon wakes up in the middle of the night and sees himself looking like frosted cake: with cum (from him climaxing earlier from his dream) all over his body. He licked himself clean (tasted like blueberries BTW!) and saw that he was still horny as fuck! With his average sized canine cock buddy wide out in the dark forest.

He always wondered what it was like to pleasure himself, and judging by the way he climaxed in his dream it was wonderful! So he sat on all fours, spreed his legs so that he had a good view of his genitalia with his doggy orbs relaxing on the ground, took a deep breath, and kissed his own piss hole… It was…amazing! Garurumon shivered from that kiss. He then started licking his entire shaft. He moans as he keeps it up. Then…he puts his penis inside his muzzle…and it felt like he was having his sweet spot stroked by an Angewomon over and over as he starts sucking his dick.

His heart was racing very fast! So was his self-blowjob! He was like a wild animal (of which he is. LOL!) at this moment! He was so into it that he shifted his position where he's on his back, holding his legs and spreading them more to the point that his testicles and anus was being flashed out in the open, and blowing at a crazy speed on his cock.

But what really sets him off is thinking of Greymon. His arms, his big, fat belly, his legs, his back, his tail, his face, his eyes, his mouth, his sheath and balls…his mind was fixed on that last part as he starts imagining Greymon sitting down and jackhammering his unsheathed dick until it orgasmed… Speaking of which, Garurumon finally reaches as he makes a muzzled howl into the night as he jizzes into his mouth and cum leaking out of his muzzle.

This continued on for awhile until he finally stopped and his shaft started deflating and returning to its pouch. He licks up the remaining semen on his muzzle and falls flat on the DigiWorld floor, heaving and his genitals tired from ejaculating. It was a couple of minutes until he regained his energy and just layed there staring at the full moon.

Suddenly, he smells an aroused scent aside from his. He sniffs some more and sees that it's coming from the bush just west of him.

"Who goes there?!" growled Garurumon as he stands back on all fours in a ready stance and tries his hardest to hide the blush from the fact that someone was watching him this whole time.

Ogremon comes out of the bush with his hands high, his bone club dropped, and…his loin cloth looking quite cramped up.

Garurumon, suddenly hungry for lust, keeps looking at his crammed lower body and licks his lips.

"What have we here?" Ogremon starts teasing. "Has Lilithmon accursed Garurumon with lust and hunger for manspunk?" Starts approaching Garurumon. "Does doggy want Oggy's digi-cum?" Says "Huh?" as he humps on his face each time (x2).

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes" says Garurumon as he blushes while beginning to undo Ogremon's belt buckle.

Ogremon holds out his hand to stop him. "Woah! Slow your roll, chief. Meet me in this same spot tomorrow night…then you'll have your fun. ;)"

[ The next day; now ]

Garurumon just could not deny it any longer… He's gay.

He wants to tell Greymon how he feels towards him and what he's plan to do tonight, but he's afraid Greymon won't feel the same. So he pretty much fakes it and pretends they're still best friends and nothing more.

"…Pretty nice morning we got here, don't we buddy?" says Greymon, still looking at the sky, smiling with his fists on his sides.

"H-Huh?!" startled Garurumon. "…O-Oh! Yeah, yeah… Nice day indeed." Now looks up at the sky too while wondering, "…Will I _ever_ tell him…?"

Author's Note: Well, that was my first story and chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. ^v^ I'll have another chapter up someday, so until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't made a new chapter for so long. Been distracted by other things… The Awesomenauts fan community deserve more notability.

…**Anyways**, same as the previous, this story is non-canon to the mainstream Digimon franchise.

**! WARNING !**

This story contains adult content not suitable for kids under 18/21. It contains sex and bad language. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai, Namco Bandai Games, and any other company who owns the rights to the franchise.

Wolf Loves Dino

Chapter 2: Fun Time

It was a starry night outside, which reminds Garurumon what happened in the previous night… He's in what appears to be a dark hallway in the dungeon, lit up by wall torches. He is walking down the steps that'll surely lead somewhere.

Garurumon: So this is where Ogremon is, huh? *looks down on his sheath, which has erected a pulsing, rock hard, red canine penis* Heheh…guess I couldn't hide my excitement after all.

He finally reaches a brown wooden door and knocks on it. The rectangular window opens up and has what appears to be a Hyogamon's eyes appearing on it.

Hyogamon: We've been expecting you… *looks at his pulsing cock* …_Very_ expected indeed.

Hyogamon closes the rectangle window and starts unlocking the door. He opens the door and Garurumon walks in. The room appears to look like the one seen in Frankenstein movies, with blue walls, a moveable wooden roof, a (*gulp*) deathbed, and various science-y things with the tables, potions, and stuff.

He sees Ogremon sitting on the deathbed, a Hyogamon who was manning the door, and a Fugamon standing next to another door with his loincloth all stiffy, as if he knew what's about to go down…

Garurumon: *gulp* S-so…I see you brought your crew.

Ogremon: Correct, my furry friend. But before we get to the main course, there's someone who likes to "meet" ya'.

Fugamon opens the door next to him and Goblinmon walks in.

Ogremon: Before you can become a real slut, you have to give his little guy a blowjob.

Garurumon: A-as you wish…

He walks over to the nervous-looking Goblinmon and starts unbuckling his loin awkwardly. He pulls it down and sees what he figured would be: a shaft in an average fitting size. He could feel Goblinmon's heart pumping. He takes the shaft, which made Goblinmon squint from the touch, and licks the tip, which made Goblinmon shiver. He puts the cock in his mouth and starts licking all over it, especially the tip. It starts making Goblinmon moan in pleasure and his dick turn hard. Then he starts sucking with his rough canine tounge rubbing the penis. It makes Goblinmon moan even louder. As he keeps making love to the cock, his starts leaking precum like crazy.

It was a couple of minutes until Goblinmon reaches his climax and starts screaming and cumming in Garurumon's muzzle (which tastes delicious). He keeps this up for several more shots then stops. Garurumon releases his length and starts licking the cum off, which makes Goblinmon shiver. He licks the cum on his mouth too. Goblinmon leaves the room, out of breath, and Fugamon closes the door.

Ogremon: Enjoy that, **bitch**?

Garurumon: Ye-yes… I did very much!

Ogremon: Good… Now fuck Hyogamon. *points at Hyogamon, who drops his loincloth revealing his erect penis*

Garurumon nods at Ogremon and walks over to Hyogamon, who is facing the wall with his hands on it and looking at Garurumon with temptation in his eyes. Garurumon stands on his hindpaws and places his front ones on Hyogamon's sides. After a few pokes finding his anus he finds it and slides it in there and starts humping like crazy while his panting gets louder and louder as he starts reaching his climax. Hyogamon enjoys the fucking and starts jacking himself off with his right hand.

Garurumon continues to hump Hyogamon's brains out and lays his body on his back. He found Hyogamon's sweetspot when he heard Hyogamon moan loudly when he thrusted on that particular spot, so he keeps thrusting that same spot from there as Hyogamon continues to moan loudly. It only took a few minutes for both of them to reach their climax and spooge at the same time…but Garurumon was far from done and continued to fuck Hyogamon while panting like he's full of energy. But Ogremon tells him to stop.

Ogremon: *chuckles* You might want to save all that energy. The main fun will finally begin. ;)

Hyogamon walks (with Garurumon still in him and walking alongside him with his hands on his sides to help) over to near the right side of the deathbed (in wooden door (the one Garurumon entered through) view perspective) and drops on all fours. Now Garurumon shifts his position into the proper order: his hands on his lower sides so his head was lower, his hindpaws farther from his body so his penis (which is still in Hyogamon's ass) won't slip out, but not too far so he won't slip down himself, and his legs spreaded and tail on his back so the person can have a clear view of his own anus.

Each variant of Ogremon (with the exception of Hyogamon, who was right where he should be) starts taking their own position. Ogremon drops his loin and puts his aroused cock in Garurumon's mouth and starts thrusting in it. Garurumon was loving the taste of Ogremon's shaft. Garurumon resumes thrusting Hyogamon's sweetspot and Hyogamon continues moaning.

Watching them have their fun, Fugamon couldn't take it anymore and rips his loins off and roughly does the following things: grabbing Garurumon's sides, inserting his rock hard length (which is slightly above average), and humping it. Garurumon was loving the sensation of having his ass virginity being taken away and moans on Ogremon's humping penis, which come out as vibrations making Ogremon start to moan.

Now it was a complete four-way, full-blown orgy: Ogremon mouth fucking Garurumon, Hyogamon being fucked, Fugamon fuck_ing_, and Garurumon right in the middle! It lasted longer than it needed to be until they all came at the same time. Ogremon and Fugamon released out of Garurumon…speaking of whom was still not done and placed Hyogamon on the deathbed in a standing position, placed his paws on his hands who were on the deathbed, and started **owning** him. He completely gave in into his primal instincts and started growling while roughly jackhammering (raping?) his butt. The variations of Ogremon were shocked…but letted him do what he wants nonetheless while Ogremon and Fugamon sat on the floor masterbating to Garurumon dominating Hyogamon.

Now and then Garurumon stops and cums, re-thrusts, and repeats.

Ogremon: *laughs* Looks like we'll be here *moans, cums, and pants* all night… Heheh.

[ The next morning… ]

It's now morning time. With the sun shining bright on the DigiWorld, the sky cloudy and ever so blue, the trees willowing to the fresh breeze, and the grass the same. The light floods through the open roof in the same room Garurumon and Ogremon and his crew are in. Ogremon and Fugamon are sleeping on the floor with Hyogamon sleeping on the deathbed and Garurumon sleeping on Hyogamon's back. All naked and Garurumon knotted inside Hyogamon. They all wake up after a few minutes.

Ogremon: So…had fun last night, puppy?

Garurumon: Yes sir!

Ogremon laughs. Then walks over to Garurumon and gives him a hundred Bits.

Ogremon: For the intriguing service. ;)

Garurumon: Umm… Thanks! *un-knots and leaves the room*

[ Outside ]

Outside, he runs over to Greymon…literally, and splatters cum on his belly.

Greymon: *wipes off some cum with his finger and licks it up* Mmm… I see _someone_ discovered masturbation.

Garurumon: *blushes* *thinking* You have _no _idea…

Author's Note: Well that was the new chapter of this story. The next chapter will be the final one, making this one a trilogy. Not to fear, more stories will be coming out later. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well what do you know, I made another chapter early! ^_^

As before, this story is non-canon to any of the Digimon anime, movie, or manga.

**! WARNING !**

This story contains adult content not suitable for kids under 18/21. It contains sex and bad language. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai, Namco Bandai Games, and any other company who owns the rights to the franchise. This is merely fandom at work.

Wolf Loves Dino

Chapter 3: Confession

It is a beautiful evening. The sundown would begin in a couple of moments. The sky was a lazy orange, the casual breeze has shimmered down, the trees were less blown thanks to less wind, same to the grass, and the lake has the most beautiful reflection of the sun today.

We see Greymon and Garurumon sitting near said lake. Garurumon looks at Greymon whom in turn looks at Garurumon, making Garurumon look away quickly and start blushing.

Greymon: …Say, Garurumon…

Garurumon: …

Greymon: Do you…love me?

At this moment Garurumon stares at Greymon in total surprise like he had the biggest scare of his life. His heart pumps were in overdrive, so was his face heat.

Garurumon: I…I…I—

Greymon: I see… There's something I have to tell you… I…think I love you too.

And at this moment Garurumon looked even more surprised, but his mind was flipping in joy!

Garurumon: Greymon… *crawls up to Greymon's head*

Greymon: Uhh…what are you doi—

Garurumon passionately starts kissing Greymon right then and there. Greymon, who starts liking this new sensation, retaliates and starts kissing too. Their tounges dances with each other as they become true lovers. Garurumon breaks up the French kissing and lays on the ground with his legs spread eagle wide and his shaft starting to grow. Garurumon looks a Greymon with the most desperation in his eyes.

Garurumon: Please Greymon, I'm begging you, make me feel good.

Greymon nods his head "yes" and sits down near Garurumon. He places his head near his friend's cock and kisses it. Then he starts licking it for a little while (knot included) and finally places the fully rock hard wolf shaft in his mouth and starts sucking it, putting his rough dino tounge to good use by rubbing the penis with it. Garurumon starts panting and places his forepaws on Greymon's head, speaking of whom was getting turned on by sucking his friend's dick, which is evident from his erecting length between his legs.

This lasted for awhile until Garurumon tells his friend to stop. Then he tells him to drop on all fours and show him his ass, which Greymon exactly does. Then Garurumon mounts him in surprise and inserts his dick inside Greymon. Greymon gasps and uncomfortably moans in surprise. Garurumon feels some kind of barrier and pierces through it, officially taking Greymon's anal virginity, whom screams like he was stabbed with a kitchen knife. Garurumon, obviously aware of the situation, turns his lover around and kisses him and starts rubbing his dick up and down with his right paw. Greymon, knowing what his lovers trying to do, calms down and lays on the ground enjoying being fucked by his bestest friend and pleasured at the same time. So much that he starts purring.

Many minutes have passed and Garurumon is still slowly humping Greymon and jacking his best friend's penis in rhythm. A sudden pulse from Greymon's shaft tells them that he's almost at climax. So Garurumon releases his length from Greymon's ass and climbs on Greymon's body then turns his ass to Greymon and starts sucking his dick. This position suggest Greymon that he should do the same, so he grabs Garurumon's shaft from under his belly and does the same. With each other's balls stuffed up their nostrils, they were turned on more than ever, especially Garurumon who is about to cum with his lover.

After many more minutes they finally orgasm each others' brains out. It was a complete mess as a cum puddle starts forming around them. It was a couple of minutes until their lengths finally start to calm down. They release each others' dicks and Greymon takes position on a nearby tree. Greymon's tail pointing at his own anus and the lustful look in his eyes plus slow mouth licking suggests that Garurumon takes him as his one and only bitch. Garurumon runs to Greymon and mounts the **fuck** out of his friend. He digs his left claw into Greymon's side and grabs his lover's testicles then rubs his dick on Greymon's painfully pulsing anus, as if _teasing_ him.

He finally stops the teasing and inserts his shaft into his friend's as…and the next thing Garurumon saw was white as he entered his primal instincts and starts rapidly thrusting his length in and out of Greymon and fondling his balls. Greymon helps himself by gripping his shaft and jackhammering it in rhythm with his best friend. They were both in heaven as Garurumon and Greymon started growling in ecstasy!

It lasts this way a long while as they reach their excessive climax exactly as the sun sets. They roar/howl into the very night as they start cumming excessively all over everything around them. It was like wintertime by the time they finally emptied themselves out…but Garurumon was not done yet! He knotted inside Greymon to make sure he stays bonded with him. They collapse on the cum puddle (more like cum _pool_!) and splattered themselves with their mixed jizz. They lay there for a couple of minutes panting and regaining their breath. Then they cuddle up and look deeply into each other's eyes and French kiss again for a few minutes.

Garurumon: Greymon, be my mate… I want to spend my life with you…

Greymon: I wouldn't have it any other way…

Then Greymon takes his knotted mate to his cave. When they finally reach it, Garurumon un-knots his lover and crawl in the bed with him and kisses with him again then look into each others' eyes.

Garurumon: I love you, Greymon.

Greymon: I love you too, Garurumon.

Then they pull up the cover, cuddle up, and fall asleep into each other's arms.

**END**

Author's Note: Wasn't that sweet? I'm concidering making a sequel for this someday. Anyways, like any other story, please review. I'll also be making more stories as well, so see ya later fellow digi-fans.


End file.
